


put it on vibrate

by sungshine (ujujuu)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Object Insertion, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, slight degradation, yes there will be phone in ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujujuu/pseuds/sungshine
Summary: Jisung was on his phone again, literally seconds after they had finished fucking, laughing at another shitty meme Felix had sent him. A flare of anger rose in Minho’s chest, but it died quickly, his need for post-sex cuddles overwhelming his annoyance at Jisung’s habit.“Jisungie,” Minho whined, nuzzling his face against Jisung’s neck, “Come cuddle?”“You’ve been kind of needy lately hyung,” Jisung giggled without looking at Minho, “Did something happen?” He glanced over at Minho for a second before his eyes drifted back to his phone screen.Minho stared blankly at Jisung for a moment before he snapped.Or, Minho gets fed up with how Jisung has been ignoring him for his phone instead and decides to shove it up his ass.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 15
Kudos: 266





	put it on vibrate

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as a crack fic before my brain decided to make them horny and damn then they decided to fuck and that’s how this fic came to be but welcome back to another fic! i hope y'all enjoy this one and just for precaution, PLEASE do not try putting a phone up anyone's ass, i don't think that's a fun time for anyone (unless you're into that kind of thing?), once again DO NOT PUT PHONES UP ASSES, there are a lot of reasons for this (like it not being flared so it may get lost forever in there, but please just do proper research before doing anything sexual and do not take this fic as a handbook for how sex should go) i know the phone up the ass part of this fic may not sound realistic but hey, this is fanfiction for a reason so :D
> 
> **tw:** mentions of overthinking/anxiety
> 
> **disclaimer:** i write fanfiction for fun and i DO NOT take ships seriously. i don't condone fetishization or forcing ships onto anyone, especially not the idols themselves. if you don't feel comfortable with any of the themes in this fic, just click away now and don't read, please do not complain about content in this fic that you would have already known about through the tags or trigger/content warnings.

“Jisung.”

Minho watched as Jisung’s hand slowly brought another spoonful of rice to his mouth, his eyes staring in rapt concentration at the video playing on his phone screen.

“Jisung.”

“Hm?” Jisung looked up at Minho for half a second, blinking owlishly at him before his eyes returned to his phone.

Minho raised an eyebrow at the blatant inattention from Jisung, but he was no longer looking at Minho. Jisung had always been easily distractible, his mind constantly fixating on different topics, but the time he was spending on his phone lately was alarming, to say the least. From ignoring his professors during lectures to pretending like his friends didn’t exist when they hung out together, Minho swore that Jisung had been practically glued to his phone 24/7 for the past few weeks. It would probably be better for Jisung’s academic and social life if Minho just confiscated the phone from Jisung, but Jisung was his own person and Minho was loath to parent his boyfriend like that.

Sighing, Minho just shook his head and turned to his food again, knowing that it was unlikely that Jisung would be off his phone long enough for them to hold an actual conversation during lunch.

~

“Jisung, you’re actually going to fail your psych midterm tomorrow if you don’t get off your phone to study right now,” Minho said, his brows furrowing as he watched Jisung pop another chip into his mouth, his other hand holding his phone three inches from his face as he laughed at a meme Felix had sent him. Jisung hummed noncommittally, waving a hand flippantly in Minho’s general direction before snatching another chip from the bag.

Minho couldn’t take this anymore. He slammed his hands on the table and stood up abruptly, the other students near them in the library glancing at him in alarm. He began grabbing his notes from the table and stuffing them into his own bag before a tug on his sleeve stopped him.

“Hyung,” Jisung whispered, his eyes wide and pleading as he stared up at Minho, “What are you doing, I thought you were going to help me study?”

Minho just shook his head exasperatingly and continued packing up.

“I took time out of my day to tutor you because you said you needed help, but what’s the fucking use if you’re just going to sit there on your phone while I try to teach,” Minho snapped, shaking Jisung’s hand off his arm.

Jisung’s eyes widened in panic, his lower lip trembling slightly as he reached over to pull more insistently at Minho’s shirt.

“I’m sorry hyung, I really am,” he mumbled, “I promise I’ll study properly, please stay?” Jisung’s eyes were beginning to water, the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he looked up at Minho and puffed out his cheeks slightly.

Minho glared down at him, still angry at the way Jisung was wasting his time, but both of them knew that Minho was weak for Jisung’s puppy eyes and cheeks. He hesitated, his hands pausing where he was putting his notes back into his bag, before he sighed and shook his head at Jisung’s shiny eyes and hopeful expression.

Minho settled back down into the seat, grumbling the whole time, but the way Jisung’s face brightened up and beamed at him with a gummy, heart-shaped smile placated his annoyance.

“Here, hyung,” Jisung mumbled, holding out his phone to Minho on an open palm, “It’s probably better if you hold onto this for now.”

His eyes widening in surprise, Minho took the phone hesitantly, but he quickly dumped the phone into his backpack and zipped it shut when Jisung nodded encouragingly.

Minho could tell by the way Jisung’s eyes kept straying to his backpack that he wanted nothing more than to get back on his phone, but at least it was an improvement that Jisung had been able to separate from his phone for more than 15 minutes.

~

Minho huffed as he collapsed onto the bed next to Jisung, tired after their celebratory fuck for Jisung’s A on the psych midterm. Sure, it had taken Minho having to actually confiscate Jisung’s phone for him to study, but it was still worth being able to see the excitement in Jisung’s eyes when he ran up to Minho after the midterm, happily exclaiming a “Thank you so much hyung!” as his arms wrapped tightly around Minho’s shoulders.

Their friends constantly clowned Minho for the way he doted on Jisung, but he really can’t help his soft spot for Jisung. Feeling needy, he flipped over so that he was spooning Jisung, his arm wrapped around Jisung’s waist. He laid there for a few moments, his eyes closed contentedly as he breathed in the faint smell of Jisung’s shampoo before he realized that there was no response from Jisung. Minho cracked an eye open and glanced over Jisung’s shoulder.

Jisung was on his phone again, literally seconds after they had finished fucking, laughing at another shitty meme Felix had sent him. A flare of anger rose in Minho’s chest, but it died quickly, his need for post-sex cuddles overwhelming his annoyance at Jisung’s habit.

“Jisungie,” Minho whined, nuzzling his face against Jisung’s neck, “Come cuddle?”

Jisung made a grunt of acknowledgement but made no move to put away his phone. Minho pouted even though he knew Jisung couldn’t see his face and squeezed Jisung’s waist lightly, pressing a soft kiss onto his shoulder.

“Please, Jisungie?”

“You’ve been kind of needy lately hyung,” Jisung giggled without looking at Minho, “Did something happen?” He glanced over at Minho for a second before his eyes drifted back to his phone screen.

Minho stared blankly at Jisung for a moment before he snapped. He snatched the phone from Jisung’s hand, tossing it to the side carelessly, and manhandled Jisung onto his stomach, his annoyance that was building up over the past few weeks finally boiling over.

Jisung moaned brokenly, tired but excited at the prospect of round two, as Minho slid two fingers into his hole, still loose and wet from earlier that night. Minho quickly stuffed a third finger in, thrusting his fingers in and out a few times before he abruptly pulled out and reached over to grab Jisung’s phone that was laying innocently on his messy bed sheets. Jisung whined at the emptiness and glanced back at Minho.

“I thought this was gonna be round two hyung,” Jisung pouted, but his eyes brightened when he saw Minho reaching for the half empty lube bottle.

Minho glared at Jisung as he dumped the rest of the lube on his phone out of Jisung’s range of vision. He pressed a corner against Jisung’s slick entrance, Jisung wiggling his ass back against it thinking Minho was going to be adding a fourth finger until he felt the hardness of the object against his rim.

“Hyung, hyung, what the fuck, that doesn’t feel like your fingers,” Jisung whined, trying to look back at what Minho was doing. Minho quickly reached over, tangling his hand into Jisung’s hair before shoving his face into the bedsheets. Jisung let out a high-pitched moan, loving the way Minho was rough with him when he got annoyed, momentarily distracted from what Minho was about to do to him.

Minho pressed Jisung’s phone harder against his entrance, smirking devilishly at the whimper Jisung choked out when it finally popped into his hole. He slid the rest of the phone in quickly, giving Jisung’s ass a light smack once it was completely inserted.

Jisung sat up and whipped his head around to stare at Minho with wide eyes.

“Did you, did you just shove my phone up my ass?!” Jisung squeaked as he looked around frantically for his phone.

“What the fuck hyung?! You actually stuffed my phone inside of me?” Jisung gaped at Minho, who just sat back on his hands and smirked at Jisung, satisfied with his work.

Jisung whined and ground down slightly, the phone shifting slightly and pressing unsatisfyingly against the edge of his prostate but not quite on it. 

“Hyunggg, take it out, I have a morning lecture with Lix tomorrow,” Jisung pleaded, turning on his wide puppy eyes and puffing his cheeks out in the way that usually softened Minho, but Minho just shook his head and giggled at the way Jisung’s eyes grew even bigger to convince him.

“Nuh-uh, not working on me this time, baby,” Minho smiled sweetly before flopping down onto the bed, ready to go to sleep, “This is to teach you a lesson and I get to decide when you’ve learned it.”

He heard a last whine of complaint from Jisung before he drifted off to sleep.

~

Jisung panted as he sprinted down the hallway to his lecture and barely made it into his class on time, his professor raising an unimpressed eyebrow at him before nodding at him in greeting. Jisung hurriedly bowed back before taking the stairs two at a time to reach where Felix had saved him a seat. He collapsed onto it, dumping his bag on the floor as he shifted around to figure out how to sit without the phone inside poking in a way that was more hurt than discomfort. He winced at the feeling when a corner prodded at his entrance and hoped Felix didn’t notice the way he can’t sit properly.

Having a plug inside him during class wasn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence (Jisung liked feeling full and Minho was happy to indulge), but the irregular shape of his phone pressed against the inside of his hole weirdly and shifted around uncomfortably whenever he moved.

Felix glanced at Jisung, eyeing the way he kept wiggling in his seat.

“You okay, Sung? Are you sore or something?” he whispered.

“Yea, I’m fine, I’m just a bit antsy since I don’t have my phone with me,” Jisung muttered as he took his notebook and pens out and laid them across the mini desk in front of him.

“Aww, you lost your phone? I can call it for you, hang on.”

Felix quickly dug his phone out of his backpack and dialed Jisung’s number before Jisung could even say a word. Jisung flinched, biting back a moan as his traitorous phone began ringing inside his ass, vibrating as it pushed against his prostate lightly. Squirming slightly in his seat, Jisung stared down resolutely, hoping Felix didn't notice the flush that had spread across his face. Felix furrowed his brow and looked around in confusion at the faint ringtone coming from somewhere in the lecture hall, completely oblivious to Jisung’s discomfort next to him.

At the front of the room, their professor looked up and narrowed his eyes at the students.

“Whoever it is that hasn’t turned their phone off, please do so before I ask you to leave,” he snapped as he swept his eyes over all the students. Jisung flinched when his gaze passed over him and bit his lip as he struggled to hold back the shiver traveling down his spine.

“Y-yea, it’s fine Lix, I can just look for it later,” Jisung stuttered, trying to stop himself from grinding onto the plastic seat.

Felix looked at Jisung doubtfully.

“Are you sure Sungie? I don’t want you to lose your phone,” Felix said, but hung up the call and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. Jisung sighed in relief, his shoulders relaxing on the seat back behind him as the vibrations finally stopped.

“I’m sure I just-“ Jisung twitched as the phone shifted inside him again, “I’m sure I just left it at Minho hyung’s apartment or something.”

“Ahh, wait,” Felix said, grabbing his phone out of his pocket again, “Speak of the devil, Minho hyung just texted me to ask if you were with me. I guess he might know where your phone is?”

That fucking bastard, Jisung thought as his ears flushed red, he would know. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Mm, yea I guess so. Lix, we really should listen to this lecture before we fall behind too much,” Jisung said, nudging Felix before turning back to his notebook with his pen to take notes.

Most of the class passed by with no commotion and Jisung glanced at the clock at the back of the lecture hall, fidgeting on the seat in anticipation for the end of class. The constant friction of the phone against the inside of his hole had gradually riled up Jisung, his cock now half hard in his jeans, as he turned back to his notes to wait out the last five minutes of the class. He was honestly a little surprised that Minho hadn’t attempted anything devious throughout the entire hour of his class, especially with the way he had faux innocently asked Felix if Jisung was with him.

Jisung settled down, diligently copying down his notes down to the last minute of his class, when he felt the vibrations in his ass start up again. His hand clenched tightly where he was holding his pen and he barely managed to hold back the moan that was threatening to come up from the back of his throat, but the faint sound of the ringtone was startlingly loud in the quiet of the lecture hall.

Oh god, fuck, Jisung thought as he saw his professer turned around with his eyes narrowed in suspicion, who the fuck is calling me right now?

Jisung’s legs instinctively closed up in an attempt to dull the sensation of the phone inside him, but the movement shifted the object just enough so that a corner pressed harshly against his prostate. His hips twitched involuntarily and Jisung choked back a whimper that came out more like a sharp exhale. The vibrations were now right against his prostate and the more Jisung tried to shift around to get it to move, the deeper the corner dug into his prostate.

The other students in the class were beginning to look around, trying to figure out where the ringtone was coming from, and Jisung flinched every time someone’s eyes passed over him. His cheeks were aflame with embarrassment and he was more and more sure that someone would find that it was him the longer the professor paused the lecture. His cock was filling out from the vibrations against his prostate and he was nearly fully hard by the time the ringtone ran out and whoever was calling went to voicemail. Jisung shuddered in relief when it stopped, but resolutely kept his eyes down to avoid eye contact with anyone.

Seeing that no one was coming forward to admit their wrongdoing, the professor just sighed and turned off the projector.

“Whoever that is, be thankful that I was done with the lecture material today. You won’t be so lucky next time and there will be consequences, is that clear?”

The class nodded mutely, Jisung quivering in anticipation as he clutched his bag, ready to bolt as soon as he could.

“Class dismissed.”

Jisung was instantly up, stumbling across people’s bags as he took the steps down two at a time in his attempt to escape from the lecture hall.

“Hey Jisung, where are you going?” Felix called in confusion, but Jisung ignored him as he frantically pulled the door open and sprinted down the hallway to the nearest bathroom, locking himself into the furthest stall before collapsing against the tiled wall. Jisung heaved a few deep breaths, cursing whoever it was that called him during the lecture and Minho for putting his phone up in his ass.

Just as he was catching his breath, the vibrations started again, and Jisung scrambled his way up with a breathless whimper and pulled his jeans down to mid-thigh. He slicked his fingers using the lube that was still around his entrance and shoved two in his hole without prepping, the stretch from the phone already enough to easily let in the intrusion. Jisung gasped as he wiggled his fingers around, searching for the hard surface of the phone so he could drag it out and finally have some relief. He bumped into a corner of the object, but his fingers only pushed the phone deeper into his hole and against his prostate and Jisung choked out a high-pitched whine, when the vibrations started again as someone called his phone, his knees nearly buckling underneath him at the harsh friction.

Bent over with his weight against the wall of the stall, Jisung whimpered, rutting desperately at the air as he tried again in vain to pull the phone out with his slick fingers. He wasn’t at quite the right angle and his fingers weren’t long enough to get a good grip on the object and Jisung had just barely managed to grasp the corner when he heard the bathroom door open.

Jisung’s eyes widened in horror, immediately pulling his lube-covered fingers out of his ass and backing away from the door. The ringtone was still going and whoever had just walked in could surely hear it. Maybe, Jisung thought as he desperately plunged his fingers back into his hole, maybe I can get the phone out and hang up the call before they notice. He muffled a whimper with a hand against his mouth as he reached in to try and pull it out again, his heart rate skyrocketing as he watched the stranger’s feet come closer and closer to his stall.

“Jisungie?”

Jisung froze, his fingers still pressing into his hole as his head shot up.

“Minho hyung?”

“Yea, it’s me babe, Lix told me you ran off after class so I came to find you.”

Jisung sniffled, breathing out a sigh of relief as he hurriedly unlocked the door and peeked out to see Minho standing outside his stall, holding up his own phone to show Jisung something. Jisung glanced at Minho in confusion, but he just smirked and watched as Jisung’s eyes slowly drifted to his phone screen where his call to Jisung was still ringing. It ran for a couple more seconds before it went to voicemail and Minho shoved his phone into his back pocket, his eyes meeting Jisung’s shocked gaze.

“H-hyung, that was you?” Jisung whispered, his eyes wide as Minho pulled him out of the stall roughly, his pants still around his thighs. He yelped as Minho bent him over the bathroom sink, the cold porcelain of it digging into his hips.

“Of course it was me babe, who else would want to see you like this hm?” Minho murmured silkily into Jisung’s ear, grabbing Jisung by the chin roughly to look at himself in the sink mirror.

His face was flushed, the tips of his ears burning bright red, and his lips were swollen from the way he had bitten his lips in an attempt to stop himself from moaning during lecture. His hair flopped messily over his slightly glazed over eyes, the corners shiny with unshed tears. Jisung looked absolutely debauched and his cheeks only grew more red when his eyes flicked up in the mirror to see the way Minho was looking at him hungrily.

“You’re so turned on and I haven’t even done anything to you yet,” Minho whispered, “I’ll bet knowing Lix was right next to you while this,” he tapped a finger against Jisung’s entrance, “was inside of you only got you harder.”

Jisung shook his head frantically, but his cock hardened slightly against the hard edge of the bathroom sink.

“N-no, hyung, it was embarrassing, I didn’t want anyone to know-“ Jisung wailed as Minho suddenly pulled his head back with a sharp tug to his hair and shoved two fingers into his hole. He searched around until he had a good grip around the phone and pulled on it slightly, scoffing at the way Jisung whimpered and grinded back against his fingers.

“We both know that you’re just a slut. You would’ve came right there in the lecture hall if someone had been watching you.”

Jisung shook his head in denial again, tears beginning to well up in his eyes, but his hips were still moving in small grinding motions.

Minho tutted in disapproval.

“Looks like you haven’t learned your lesson yet, Jisungie,” Minho pouted in mock pity before suddenly pulling out the phone from Jisung’s hole in one sharp motion, tossing it carelessly into the sink, his other hand coming around to land a harsh slap on his ass. Minho quickly shoved his pants down to his upper thighs and slid his cock easily into Jisung’s hole, already wet and sloppy from earlier.

Jisung keened, his legs convulsing slightly as he came, and he nearly melted onto the bathroom floor if not for Minho holding him up by his hips as he continued fucking him through his orgasm.

“What’s this, Jisungie?” Minho hummed, his hips stilling inside of Jisung as he took in the sight of Jisung half collapsed onto the sink, his cheek pressed against the cold porcelain as his chest heaved, “all I did was take it out of you, you come and don’t even thank me?”

Struggling to get up on his elbows, Jisung glanced back at Minho with a hazy expression.

“M’ sorry hyung,” Jisung rasped, his eyes watery with unshed tears, “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“Not good enough,” Minho murmured, his hips pulling out until just the tip of his cock was left inside Jisung’s hole before thrusting back in. Jisung let out a strangled scream and collapsed back onto the sink, his oversensitive cock, still half hard despite his orgasm, rubbing harshly against it.

Minho tangled a hand into Jisung’s hair and pulled him up until he could see himself in the mirror again, his hips slapping against Jisung’s ass wetly as he leaned forward until his lips were right by Jisung’s ear.

“Look at yourself,” Minho growled, his hand pulling sharply at Jisung’s hair, “You’re just a slut who gets off on this, aren’t you? You want to be caught in a dirty bathroom like this, begging for a cock to fill your hole.”

Jisung’s eyes met Minho’s in the mirror, his face slack in pleasure as he blinked blearily and whimpered at every thrust that shoved him forward against the sink. He would definitely have bruises on his hips afterwards for days, both from the edge of the sink and the tight grip of Minho’s hand on his waist.

Minho narrowed his eyes and the hand in Jisung’s hair slid out to circle lightly around Jisung’s throat, his hips now rolling in small motions against Jisung’s ass.

“Anyone can just come in and have their way with you and you would enjoy it, right?” he hissed, “Answer me.”

Jisung choked out a high-pitched whine, his breath coming in shorter gasps from the pressure around his throat.

“N-no, hyung, just you,” a few tears slipped down Jisung’s cheek as he gasped and grinded back against Minho, “Only want your cock in me, m’ your slut.”

Minho thrusted his cock roughly into Jisung, picking up the pace and shifting his hips so that his cock hit Jisung’s prostate. Jisung keened, his lips falling open as the saliva pooling in his mouth trickled out the corner.

Minho slipped two fingers into Jisung’s mouth, pressing down against his tongue as Jisung’s drool ran down his hand and dripped into the sink.

“Shut up, whore, do you actually want someone to hear you and come in right now?”

Jisung gagged around Minho’s fingers, more tears beading in his lashes and streaking down his cheeks as his eyes lifted to look at Minho with a silent plea.

“Aww,” Minho cooed, “Does Sungie want to come?”

Nodding frantically, Jisung moved backwards in time with Minho’s thrusts to make Minho’s cock reach deeper inside him.

“I don’t think Sungie has been a good boy though, has he?”

Minho smirked at the way Jisung’s watery eyes widened even more, his bangs flopping messily over his forehead as he nodded again.

“Is that so?” Minho murmured, “Prove it to me then.”

Jisung took a deep breath before he shoved his mouth down over Minho’s fingers until the tips of his fingers brushed against the back of Jisung’s throat, maintaining eye contact with Minho in the mirror the entire time. Jisung’s throat convulsed as he swallowed around them, the tears in his eyes spilling over his lashes. He gagged harshly, breathing in sharply through his nose as he shoved himself down further, allowing his fingers to slide into his throat. And then he stayed there, his throat constricting tightly around Minho’s fingers. His teary eyes were hopeful as he looked at Minho, waiting for approval that he was a good boy so he could get permission to come.

“Fuck,” Minho swore, frozen and stunned at the way Jisung’s lips were stretched obscenely over his fingers before snapping his hips sharply into Jisung, “Good boy, you took my fingers so well.”

Minho shoved Jisung’s thighs apart slightly, pressing him harder against the sink so he could reach Jisung’s prostate with every thrust. Jisung let out a strangled moan, more drool leaking out of his mouth as he gasped around the fingers filling his throat.

“Come for me, Sungie.”

Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Jisung sobbed as he came untouched, rutting back desperately on Minho’s cock to prolong his orgasm. His hole tightened around Minho, sending Minho over the edge as he came inside Jisung, the wet squelching sounds echoing too loud in the empty bathroom as he thrusted a few more times to ride out his orgasm.

Minho rested his weight against Jisung as he panted heavily, catching his breath before easing his soft cock out of Jisung. Jisung whimpered in oversensitivity, his hole twitching as Minho’s cum trickled out and dripped down his thigh.

Minho reached over to grab a few paper towels, wetting them slightly before wiping the lube and cum on Jisung’s ass. Jisung made no motion to move, still completely fucked out and dazed from his orgasm, his legs limp and pliant as Minho shifted them slightly to clean him properly.

“C’mon, Jisung, we got lucky that there weren’t any classes nearby, but we should get moving before someone actually comes in,” Minho said, patting Jisung’s ass lightly as he tucked himself back into his jeans.

Jisung mumbled a small noise of complaint, cracking an eye open to look at Minho blearily, his cheek still pressed to the sink. Minho crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Unless you actually want to be seen like this?”

Jisung whined, burying his face into his arms with a deep sigh before pushing off the sink to stand up. He winced at the ache in his back and ass and pouted at Minho who looked back at him with an unimpressed face.

“I can’t believe you actually shoved my phone up my ass, hyung,” he grumbled as he pulled up his jeans, “I didn’t even think that was physically possible, but you somehow made it work.”

“Not going to lie, it was kind of a heat of the moment thing,” Minho held up his hands in defense when Jisung turned to glare at him, “but maybe you should’ve thought ahead before ignoring me for the past 3 weeks.”

“Okay, I know but,” Jisung sighed, “You know how I get when I’m really stressed out, especially long term issues.”

Minho softened slightly. It was true, Jisung was the type to worry himself into overthinking spirals that could eventually lead to anxious breakdowns unless he found something to distract himself. This time, he had found his phone the main source of the distraction, although it was definitely not the best option for his productivity.

“I know, baby, but next time you should tell me earlier so I can help you, okay?”

Jisung pouted harder, his lower lip pushing out, still slicked with saliva from earlier as he buttoned his jeans and went back to the stall to grab his bag.

“You were busy too, hyung,” Jisung said, looking up at Minho with shiny eyes, “I didn’t wanna bother you with my issues.”

Minho cooed internally at Jisung’s puppy eyes and puffed cheeks as he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Don’t worry about that, you know I’ll make time for you. Besides, even though I couldn’t really help you with your stress over the past few weeks, I’m sure today makes up for it.”

Jisung flushed at Minho’s wink as he fished out his lube-covered phone from the sink.

“I know fucking the stress out of me usually works too, but you didn’t have to-“

Jisung frantically pressed the power button of his phone, his eyes wide in panic and his fingers slipping slightly on the lube. The screen was dark and there was no sign of it turning on.

“Hyung, you broke my phone, you know I can’t afford to buy another one right now,” he hissed, shooting a side-eye glare at Minho as they walked together out of the bathroom. Minho opened his mouth to reply, but they both startled when they realized there was someone leaning on the wall of the hallway outside the bathroom.

“Hey guys! I’m glad Minho hyung finally found you,” Felix said, smiling brightly at them, “I was really worried about you when you ran out like that, I thought you felt sick or something.”

His eyes drift down slowly to the phone clutched tightly in Jisung’s hand. Jisung flinched and surreptitiously slid his hand against his jacket in an attempt to wipe the remaining lube off of it.

“Oh hey, you finally found your phone, that’s good,” Felix beamed, oblivious to the way Minho and Jisung glanced at each other in panic, “did you see the meme I just tagged you in?”

Jisung cleared his throat.

“Ah, um, no I think my phone broke or something,” Jisung muttered, his lips stretching into an uncomfortable smile when Felix pouted.

“Aww, maybe Changbin hyung will agree to give you his old one if you asked?” Felix tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowed slightly in innocent concern.

Jisung just laughed awkwardly and clapped a clean hand on Felix’s shoulder, steering him in the direction of their dorm. He twisted around to wave a quick goodbye to Minho, who returned his wave with a pained grimace and a meaningful glance at Felix.

 _Thank god for Felix’s obliviousness_ , Minho thought, _even if I have to listen to Chan complain about how Felix never notices the signs he sends him._

~

“What kind of phone breaks just from being dropped into a sink,” Changbin scoffed, “This is why I don’t have an iPhone. Call me an iPhone hater all you want but at least my Android can last through that.”

“It wasn’t just getting dropped into the sink,” Jisung protested, “it was in-“

Minho leapt forward to clap a hand over Jisung’s mouth.

“Are you crazy?” he hissed into Jisung’s ear as Changbin glanced between the two of them. Changbin took in both their flushed faces and seemed to come to a realization.

“You guys are actually fucking insane,” Changbin moaned, burying his face into his hands, “If this is what I think it is, I swear, I’m actually fucking moving out, I don’t care if you can’t afford the rent on your own, Minho hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this fic and if you liked it... pls leave a kudo i crave validation
> 
> yes these are all smut so far, but i've been working on a chapter fic and a few fluffy oneshots so stay tuned for those if this much smut isn't rly your thing
> 
> follow me on my nsfw twt for updates! tbh there's not rly any explicit thoughts its mostly just me posting wip ideas that i'll get to in the distant future so don't be worried about too much explicit nsfw content on your tl  
> pls leave me some questions or requests/comments on my cc! i rly enjoy getting these :D
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sungshinyyy)  
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/sungshinyyy)  
> 


End file.
